


Dreißig Jahre

by DoubleP1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Sadness, Suicide, hopeless
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welche Möglichkeit hat ein Mensch wenn er dreißig Jahre lang keine Freude gespürt hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreißig Jahre

Mein Leben war schon von Beginn...  
Ein schwarzes Loch voll Schreck!  
Ich wusste gleich, kann nicht gewinn'  
Fühlte mich wie Dreck!

Jede Freundlichkeit war Sinnlos...  
Ich erkannt' und wollt' sie nicht...  
Fragte mich immer: "Was mach ich bloß..."  
In meine Dunkelheit fiel kein Licht.

Auch wenn Jahr um Jahr verging...  
Ich blieb in meiner Finsternis...  
Und während draußen ein Blatt hing...  
Ich es einfach runterriss!

Für mich war nur der Stängel da...  
Der für das Blättlein sorgt...  
Doch für mich kein Stängel da war...  
Nicht hier, an keinem Ort...

So ging mein Leben weiter, wertlos  
Wohl eher ein Horrorhaus...  
Wünschte mir den einen Stoß...  
In eine Falle für die Maus...

Wenn ich doch nur ein Mäuslein wär...  
So könnte ich entfliehn!  
Aber das Leben ist nicht fair...  
Hab tagelang geschrien'!

Nun dreißig ist die Wunderzahl...  
Und noch immer hör kein Lachen...  
Dreißig Jahre voller Qual...  
Besitzte keine Sachen...

Die Party meiner Lebenszeit...  
Heute wurde ich geborn...  
Doch Freunde sind von mir zu weit...  
Und Familie hab ich verlorn...

Ich setzte heute den Entschluss.  
Mein Leben ist vorbei!  
Doch wie? Durch ein Messer? Durch ein Schuss?  
Der Zufall es wohl sei.

Dem Zufall und Schicksal ich nicht vertrau!  
Zuviel sie haben versaut.  
Geh los und steh nun vor einem Bau.  
Hab mich stolz aufgebaut!

Noch nie war ich voll ausgestreckt.  
und das ist ungelogen...  
Doch bin in dieser Pos' verreckt...  
Hatte kein Fuß auf dem Boden...


End file.
